freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted
|-|General= Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted (traducido como "Se busca ayuda") es el único juego de la serie Five Nights at Freddy's hasta el momento desarrollado por la empresa Steel Wool Studios, en colaboración con Scott Cawthon. Se trata de la primera entrega VR ("Realidad Virtual") de la serie, donde los jugadores podrán experimentar de una forma nunca antes vista zonas y eventos clásicos de la franquicia, como jugar en las oficinas y localizaciones presentadas en entregas anteriores, además de nuevas secciones de reparación y mantenimiento. La fecha de lanzamiento fue el 28 de Mayo de 2019 y está disponible para las plataformas de PlayStation VR, Oculus Rift, HTC Vive y Oculus Quest. Descripción Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted es una colección de minijuegos clásicos y originales ambientados en el universo de Five Nights. Sobrevive a encuentros terroríficos con tus animatrónicos asesinos favoritos en una colección de nuevas y clásicas experiencias de FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S™. "¡Donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida!" *'ESTÁS CONTRATADO' - Es hora de ensuciarse las manos. Repara sistemas de ventilación claustrofóbicos, soluciona problemas en animatrónicos dañados que podrían activarse en cualquier momento, o pasa las noches acobardado en la oficina del guardia nocturno. *'CELEBRA' - Confronta a tus animatrónicos asesinos favoritos incluyendo; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Springtrap, The Mangle, Funtime Foxy y Circus Baby. *'PREMIOS DIVERTIDOS MUY DIVERTIDOS' - ¡Juguetes, peluches, bobbleheads y dulces, dulces, dulces! ¡Gana premios súper divertidos con los que puedes jugar en el Mostrador de Premios Interactivo! Recoge los Faz-Tokens bien ocultos para desbloquear objetos de colección aún más raros y obtener más SUPER DIVERSIÓN, DIVERSIÓN, DIVERSIÓN. *'FIESTA DE PIZZA' - Los escenarios de títulos clásicos se han actualizado y se han rehecho para una experiencia de VR completamente inmersiva, que incluye: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 y Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Desarrollo La primera señal de este juego fue en Junio de 2017, donde Scott Cawthon expresaba el deseo de desarrollar un juego VR con los personajes y localizaciones de la franquicia FNaF.An Update on the Project No se volvería a saber más información relevante acerca de este juego hasta Noviembre de 2018, unos meses después del lanzamiento de Ultimate Custom Night, donde Scott confirmaría que estaba trabajando con la empresa Steel Wool Studios y daba varios detalles sobre las actividades que podrían realizar los jugadores.Upcoming Projects Mega-Thread! En Febrero de 2019, se descubrió en el sitio de ESBR la página de este nuevo juego, cuyo titulo era Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, así como una descripción que confirmaría que se jugaría como un técnico.Unsure if this has been posted before, but FNAF VR Esrb page. Al mes siguiente, Scott reveló las primeras imágenes del juegoNEW TEASER ON SCOTTGAMES, así como nueva información sobre nuevas zonas y actividades que se podrán realizarUpdate on the VR situation. Semanas más tarde, durante la primera "State of Play" de Playstation, se revelaría el primer trailer del juego, donde anunciarían que su fecha de lanzamiento es para Primavera 2019 (Otoño para el hemisferio sur). Luego de un tiempo, en el 16 de Abril, Scott anunció oficialmente que la fecha de salida es para el 21 de Mayo del 2019. Varias semanas después, Scott anunció un pequeño retraso en la fecha de lanzamiento para obtener mejores oportunidades de mercado y poder lanzar un nuevo Trailer. La fecha actualizada es para el 28 de Mayo del 2019.Launch Date! May 28th! . Jugabilidad Los modos de juegos son variados, abarcando los seis modos principales y la versión 'BlackLight' de cada uno dividiéndose en diferentes grupos. Están FNaF 1; donde se recrean las primeras 4 noches y la 5° se juega en BlackLight, FNaF 2; donde se recrean las primeras 4 noches y la 5° en el modo BlackLight, FNaF 3; donde se recrean las primeras 4 noches y la 5° en el modo BlackLight, Dark Rooms; donde se juegan desafíos únicos pero con la similitud de que todos son en cuartos oscuros, Parts & Service (FNaF VR); donde el jugador pasa por niveles de reparación con los cuatro animatrónicos principales, Vent Repair; el jugador se encuentra en un elevador y tiene que reparar los niveles de ventilación para escapar de Mangle o Ennard según el nivel, y Night Terrors; donde el jugador se encuentra en el dormitorio del cuarto juego y enfrentarse a diversos animatrónicos, y en el modo BlackLight se juega el minijuego final: Pizza Party. También se pueden encontrar salas fuera de la jugabilidad como un Prize Counter para recibir premios según la cantidad de monedas que tenga el jugador. También hay una galería que se desbloquea tras completar los modos de juego principales, y un lugar secreto llamado “'Tape Room'”. Curiosidades *Es, por ahora, el primer y único juego de Five Nights at Freddy's que tiene logros de Steam. *Es el primer juego de la franquicia que tiene soporte para distintos lenguajes.We'll have language support for Help Wanted! Referencias |-|Galería= Teasers Teaser_de_Into_Madness.png|Primer teaser del juego. Hw_(Scottgames_-_Imagen_oculta).jpg|Teaser oculto del juego. Nótese a Circus Baby dentro del Dormitorio de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Hw_(Scottgames_-_Imagen_oculta_2).jpg|Teaser oculto del juego. Nótese a Springtrap en la oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Hw_(Scottgames_-_Imagen_oculta_3).jpg|Teaser oculto del juego. Nótese a Chica en una especie de cocina. Hw_(Scottgames_-_Imagen_oculta_4).jpg|Teaser oculto del juego. Nótese al Bonnie si el ojo Izquierdo. Hw_(Scottgames_-_Imagen_oculta_5).jpg|Teaser oculto del juego. Nótese los peluches de Circus Baby. Hw_(Scottgames_-_Imagen_oculta_7).jpg|Teaser oculto del juego. Nótese el pecho abierto de Freddy Fazbear. Hw_(2)_-_Scottgames.jpg|Segundo teaser del juego. Capturas FNaF VR - Screenshot 1 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese la oficina del Five Nights at Freddy's. FNaF VR - Screenshot 2 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese la cámara en el monitor. FNaF VR - Screenshot 3 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Springtrap. FNaF VR - Screenshot 4 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Puppet cerca de la cámara. FNaF VR - Screenshot 5 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Circus Baby con los ojos rojos. FNaF VR - Screenshot 6 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Toy Freddy acercándose al jugador. FNaF VR - Screenshot 7 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese el humo verde detrás de Chica. FNaF VR - Screenshot 8 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Bonnie con un ojo salido. FNaF VR - Screenshot 9 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Freddy Fazbear con el estomago abierto. FNaF VR - Screenshot 10 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Puppet caminando hacía el jugador FNaF VR - Screenshot 11 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese que los peluches de Circus Baby tienen los ojos azules. FNaF VR - Screenshot 12 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Foxy. FNaF VR - Screenshot 13 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Funtime Freddy en el pasillo. FNaF VR - Screenshot 14 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Mangle cerca del jugador. FNaF VR - Screenshot 15 (Marzo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Nightmare Fredbear de color marrón acercándose al jugador. FNaF VR - Screenshot 22 (Mayo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese los circuitos dentro de Foxy. FNaF VR - Screenshot 21 (Mayo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese el peluche de Foxy. FNaF VR - Screenshot 20 (Mayo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Chica asomándose por la ventana. FNaF VR - Screenshot 19 (Mayo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese que los peluches de Circus Baby varían de colores. FNaF VR - Screenshot 18 (Mayo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese a Bonnet. FNaF VR - Screenshot 17 (Mayo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Nótese la gorra de un niño dentro de la boca de Freddy. FNaF VR - Screenshot 16 (Mayo 2019).jpg|Captura de pantalla del juego. Artwork FNaF_VR_-_Artwork.jpg FNaF_VR_-_Artwork_2.jpg FNaF_VR_-_Banner.jpg|Banner. Help wanted.jpg|Versión alternativa del teaser subido en el twitter de Steel Wool Studios. Videos Five Nights At Freddy’s VR Help Wanted PS VR-0|Primer trailer del juego. 『FNaF VR』ゲームプレイ映像-0|Gameplay obtenido del Pax East 2019. en:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia) Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Categoría:Curse of Dreadbear